User talk:Chelvo56
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Deltas Head on a Stake.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 14:36, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Please quit putting false pages here, what you're doing is completely unnecessary. I get the fact that you do not like Delta Wave but what you're doing here is out of line. If you want to continue to edit then please add information that makes senses from the issues. If you wanna make OCs or your own pages then make a wikia of your own where you can do that not here. If this kind of thing continues I may have to report you to either admin or the staff. ThunderBeam707 8:27 July 12 2015 (UTC) I know I've been there and that doesn't mean you can freely put nonsensical edits. Important role? The comment section is only a place where users can freely comments on things, yes but that doesn't mean it should be dragged to here. I don't care how much you and the others dislike something like fanart should not be posted and who is Deltaslaughter? That doesn't even exists in any of the issues I'd rather for you to make your won't wikia for that kind of thing. What remains in the comment section stays there, only information that's actually necessary. Again, If you continue this I will report you. This is the last time I'm telling you. ThunderBeam707 July, 13 2015 (UTC) And neither it's up to you. I'm not undoing the edits you post because I "I don't like it" I'm doing it because unlike you I'm following the rules of this wikia. This doesn't only apply to Delta Wave but any other Character page that has been edited with false information. You clearly don't understand the rules of the wiki nor are you following. From my experience as a wikia editor, I believe you're only editing the things that feels right and it REALLY doesn't belong here. If I truly wanted to make a personal space of my own then I would made my OWN wikia where I can do stuff like that on my own terms. This wiki is to be edited with canon facts of the Spinnerette verse only anything involved NOT not the fandom or comment section. Now I'm annoyed and running out of patience and I've already planned to report you. I already gave you advice and option to make your wikia about the Spinnerette fandom but instead you've continued to ignored my words and continue to do things your way. Even you were to do this in other wikias other experienced editors out there like myself will likely tell you the SAME THING. You're right I don't own this wikia but I can report you and have the right to undo the edits if it's utter bullshit. Right now you're abusing your right to edit and needs to stop if you edit information that's true to the canon Spinnerette verse and as long as it makes sense then that's fine. Doing the opposite will only result in it being removed, that's simply how it works on certain wikias I don't make the rules I FOLLOW them, something you're not doing. If I was an Admin for this wikia then it would be up to me and I've either block the pages you've edited or banned you from the wikia if I were to be given the status. You're probably gonna ignore the things I'm posting and continue to do what you think feels right just for the sake for a fandom/comment section. I can't keep my eyes off people like you for a second I'm already filing a report on you. My warning WILL become a promise the moment you continue to vandal the wikia and I'll do whatever it takes to have you banned here should you continue kind of action. ThunderBeam707 11:57 July 13 2015 (UTC)